phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Discovering Perry's secret
The following was originally posted on Talk:Perry the Platypus. It has been moved here so that the talk page can return to discussing improving the article. Discover his secret I want them to figure out and help him in his mission, and sort of like in Tip of the Day, Doofenshmirtz has an erase-the-mind-intor.--RayaQuest 02:48, November 17, 2009 (UTC)RayQuest Hey, I would really like to see an episode, where Phineas and Ferb discover his secret, wouldn´t you? Is there anything planned so far? I really would like to know!!! on 12:01, April 5, 2009 (UTC) : Watch Ready for the Bettys and Phineas and Ferb Get Busted. It's kind of been covered in those two episodes. — RRabbit42 13:57, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :: I'd really like to see Phineas and Ferb discover he is an agent by mistake, like they end up in his lair again, and Major Monogram telling them, in a worried kind of way, that Agent P is trapped inside Doof's lair and "This time the trap is alot more tempting". After Perry is free and Doofenshmirtz unconscious, Agent P takes off his Fedora, in a "Gentlemen, I am really a secret agent" way. Here Phineas and Ferb give an oath that they will never reveal his "Secret Agent" life, and say that it's okay with them. And that's how they figure it out! Kinda strange, huh? —Gebezis 15:14, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :::The way I picture it, only Ferb finds out (due to his role in Ready for the Bettys, it's the perfect setup). DarkZeroJanitor 20:12, November 9, 2009 (UTC) I have a feeling there is. When Phineas and Ferb mistakenly go into Perry's Lair and Monogram forces Perry to tell because it was hidden for so long and they trust his owners. Phineas and Ferb promise not tell anyone except Candace his secret.Awesomeboy211 20:32, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I think that Awesomeboy211's idea is better than mine, though Candace may tell someone, so I don't agree on them revealing Perry's secret to her. I don't think that Candace will believe them anyway.—Gebezis 14:24, November 13, 2009 (UTC) wait that could be an episode. candace is trying to bust perry instead of phineas and ferb. except shes trying to bust perry to phineas and ferb : good idea -Gebezis Who says they haven't figured it out by the Christmas Vacation? You heard Phineas saying "I'll get the troops, and you'll wonder where Perry is." This might mean the only way to get Perry to his mission is to wonder where he is. Ferb didn't really wonder where he was. And didn't Candace figure it out already in The Ballad of Badbeard?—84.28.116.124 : Ha, I doubt that'll ever happen. Ferb and Candace are the most likely out of anyone to ever figure it out, though. - 15:00, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :: I think it would be great if just Ferb knew and he helped Perry on his missions every now and then ~ Kfdwiki ~ Discovering